Nightfall:The Sorrowed Ire
PM Omniance: August 4th 9:05 AM Cold Springs, Casa de Shane PM Omniance: Shane: He's sitting in his room, on the edge of his bed, thumbing through a technical manual for a chainsaw he bought yesterday. As he turns the page he hears the front door slam loudly, and a look of annoyance crosses his face as he looks up from the book. He can hear footsteps running through the house downstairs, and Troy's voice yelling out. Troy: Lucas?! There's more running as Troy runs between the downstairs rooms. Yuri?! Shane can hear him running up stairs. Shane: He sighs and puts the book down, standing up and making his way for the door to his room. As he does he hears Troy again. Troy: Where the hell is everyone?! Shane: He almost rolls his eyes and shakes his head as he opens the door to his room and looks out, expecting to see Troy, but he doesn't see anyone. Coty: Who the hell is yelling? He's standing at the door to his own room, across the balcony, wearing only what looks like old pajama pants cut short at the knees. Shane: It's Troy. He hears the floor creak above him, and he looks up. He sighs again and heads for the attic stair, walking through the already open door. He grabs a large flashlight next to the stair case and quickly walks up, making his way down the dark hall as he flicks on the powerful light. As he moves towards Yuri's room he stops, shining the light on Troy, who is just sitting on the floor against the wall near the door to Yuri's room. ...The hell are you doing? Troy: He looks over at Shane quickly, then back in the direction he was before. He lets out a sigh. Get Lucas and Yuri down stairs, it's an emergency. He quickly gets up, then runs down the hall without another word. Shane: He raises and eyebrow, then walks up to Yuri's door and knocks loudly. Yuri? Lucas? He looks back into the room Troy was looking into, passing the light over old junk. There's a grey mannequin torso sitting on the floor wearing a large pair of sunglasses, he rolls his eyes and knocks again. PM Arbi: Yuri: He gets up from his bed and opens his bedroom door, he's just wearing his pajama pants. ...I'm about to go to sleep. What's with all the noise? PM Omniance: Shane: I don't know, Troy said to get you and Lucas downstairs, some kind of emergency. He looks passed Yuri into the dark room. He in that... "Dead sleep" still? PM Arbi: Yuri: It's deep sleep... He walks out of his room, passing Shane as he starts heading downstairs. Lucas won't be awake for another half hour. PM Omniance: Shane: I'll just... Carry him downstairs then... He walks into the room and sets his flashlight on Lucas's stomach, picking him. He murmurs to himself. ...Which is weird... He turns and carries Lucas out. PM | Edited 6:09:13 PM Arbi: Yuri: He's waits until he sees Shane at the end of the hallway, seeing that he's carrying Lucas with him he decides to head downstairs fast to find what the emergency is. PM Omniance: Two or three minutes later Shane is walking down stairs carrying Lucas. Shane: Troy? Troy: He calls out from the dining room. Lay him on the table in here! Shane: He moves into the dining room. What the hell is this about? Troy: Put him on the table. He has the large set of goggles on that he and Nemo were wearing back at the motel last week. He looks up at Shane, the lenses making him look like he has huge googley eyes. Shane: He looks and Yuri and lays Lucas back onto the table. Coty: He's standing at the edge of the room with his arms crossed over his chest. His hair is kinda messed up and he looks annoyed. Troy: That spider attacked me last night, I had to wait it out in a big mansion at the edge of town. He looks down at Lucas, adjusting the lenses. It was putting... Red liquid and black... Eggs or something, into the victims. He keeps fiddling with the lenses until he can find a combination that lets him see anything strange. PM Arbi: Yuri: Black eggs? He looks back at Lucas. Last night he said he felt like something was inside of him. He quickly looks back at Troy. We need to get Nemo. One of the last lenses shows the silhouette of a large black mass inside of Lucas's body, resting beside his liver and stomach. It's a lot bigger then the small black "eggs" he previously saw last night. PM Omniance: Troy: I have no clue where Nemo is. He grabs the hem of Lucas's shirt and pulls at it. Help me get this off him. Coty is suddenly grabbing it and pulling Lucas's shirt off. Coty: I am an expert, at removing clothing. He actually pulls off Lucas's shirt in one quick motion. He lets out a whistle. So I'm guessing Lucas works out a little? He looks at Yuri as Troy gets a closer look. PM Arbi: Yuri: Please don't let him molest my brother... He says this as he passes Shane, heading downstairs to find one of the sigils Nemo left behind. PM | Edited 6:36:37 PM Omniance: Coty: He looks at Shane. Think I could be his weird rebound guy? Shane: His boyfriend just died, Coty. He looks at his brother sternly. Coty: It'd be an emotional rebound. Shane: He lets out a sigh. No you idiot, I'm saying leave him alone, not that he's going to go back to Ricky... Coty: I said as an emotional rebound you fucking tool. Shane: If he uses you as his "emotional rebound" guy you're gonna end up fallin for him and he'll stomp your heart into a million pieces. Coty: I don't get emotionally attached to people that I'm in a relationship with. He smirks. Troy: That's just sad. He pinches the skin next to Lucas's bellybutton, then shakes his head. ...We need Nemo. Even though I've found whatever might be inside him- He flicks through another lens. -I can't remove it. Shane: After a pause he looks at Lucas's face, despite what Troy's doing, and what he might have inside of him, he looks like he's sleeping peacefully. ...You'll fall for this one, Coty. He looks up at his brother with a stern expression. PM | Edited 6:43:50 PM Arbi: Meanwhile... downstairs in the basement. Yuri: He turns the lights on in Nemo's laboratory, Ricky's taped up body immediately catches his eye. Being down here now always makes him feel bad and is a constant reminder that it's his fault Ricky died. He looks down and walks past the table, knowing his brother is in trouble he quickly grabs the sigil left here for him. Almost turning around to leave, he stops himself and just squeezes the sigil. Home. PM Omniance: The basement vanishes, and he's suddenly standing outside on the porch to Nemo's house. It's hot here, and the sun is shining brightly from the east. PM Arbi: Yuri: The sudden change in temperature and lighting catches him off guard, he stumbles away from the morning sunlight and tries getting into Nemo's house. PM Omniance: The door is open, seeming to unlock itself when Yuri touches it. The windows that were broken by Odie and Kit about a month ago are now all boarded up, granting some shade from the sun inside the house. As Yuri gets inside he can see that the place is a mess. Most of the furniture was moved to the new house, so the living room is empty, but there's writing in strange languages on the walls. On the floor, in the center of the living room, is a large circular glyph and at the center of that is a big steel bowl filled with dried blood and what looks like fragments of small bones. PM Arbi: Yuri: He sees the large glyph on the ground and calls out to his brother. Nemo? He looks back towards the kitchen before walking up to the symbol in the living room. PM Omniance: There's a few flies buzzing around, landing on the edge of the bowl. At the bottom it looks like there's some broken teeth, fangs maybe, but Yuri can't tell for sure. After a moment there's a loud crash that comes from downstairs, and Yuri can hear Nemo's muffled voice yelling. PM Arbi: Yuri: He turns invisible on instinct when he hears the loud crash and then hears Nemo's voice coming from below. He turns visible again as he walks to stairs and looks down, immediately he hears Odie's voice in his head and the bad memory of what he had to do to his childhood friend. He hesitates to walk down there but Nemo's yelling pushes him to quickly head downstairs. PM Omniance: The door to Nemo's old lab is wide open. Nemo: You'll drink the fucking serum or I'll remake you again! A young man's voice responds from out of sight. You can't make another. You're running out of time. Nemo: Stop with the mind games, you're not getting to me! There's a rumbling sigh. I'm telling the truth you idiot... There's a pause. Someone's here. Nemo: Huh? He turns and looks directly at Yuri. Yuri? PM Arbi: Yuri: ...Who else is here? He steps forward and looks towards the young man he heard. PM | Edited 7:12:43 PM Omniance: Nemo: He looks from Yuri. There's a guy sitting on the steel table a few feet from Nemo. He's shorter than the twins, and has a youthful face, though he looks a little "off" somehow. He's wearing black clothing, a simple shirt and pants. He only has one arm, his left arm is missing. Nemo: This is... He looks from Yuri to the boy, then back to Yuri. ...Well he doesn't really have a name yet. He looks at Yuri. Why are you here, did something happen? PM Arbi: Yuri: ... He looks away from the boy, back towards Nemo as he walks up to him. Troy was attacked by the spider last night and he saw it put some type of red liquid, full of black eggs inside someone. We think the spider put them inside Lucas too... PM Omniance: Nemo: ...What? He shakes his head. When I autopsied Ricky I didn't find anything like that. The boy reponds. He's demonic. Clearly the spider would avoid implanting anything in flesh like that. It would just devour it's injections. Nemo: He looks at the boy, the to Yuri. ...How's Lucas doing? PM Arbi: Yuri: He was out of breath and tired last night... He remembers how tired Lucas was when he was recovering from the spider attack, even after deep sleep. I thought he was just tired because of what happened to Ricky... but after what Troy saw... I'm not sure anymore. PM Omniance: Nemo: He sighs. Well I guess I better have a look at him. Last time Troy tried to perform surgery I had to give Leo a whole new arm. He grabs his hat off the table next to the boy and puts it on. Want to name my new demon? He looks at Yuri. You always choose the nicknames for everyone. He smiles a little. PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks back at the boy, specifically his missing arm as he remembers what Lucas told him before. I'll think of a name after you finish helping Lucas... He looks back at Nemo, obviously worried for his brother. PM Omniance: Nemo: Let's get going then. He and Yuri are suddenly standing in the basement, near the pool table. Nemo makes his way to the stairs. PM Arbi: Yuri: He quickly follows Nemo upstairs, wondering if Troy did anything yet. PM Omniance: Nemo: I'm back! He walks into the dining room. Shane: Hey. He smiles a little, glad that Nemo's back already. Nemo: So what's the scoop? He walks up next to Troy. Coty: Your brother works out and you don't. Nemo: He looks at Coty. What? Troy: There's a foreign mass. He takes off the goggles and hands them to Nemo. Lucas has a bunch of marker written on his left pectoral, and a dotted oval just under it. Right where I circled. Nemo: He takes the goggles. Lucas is gonna kill your for writing on him. He straps the goggles on. Coty: I actually did the writing. He smirks. Nemo: He looks at Coty with giant googley eyes for a moment, then back down to Lucas. I see it. Troy: Should we remove it? Nemo: ...Yeah, I'd say we better had. He leans in closer. This was from that giant spider? Have you seen or heard of anything like this before, Yuri? PM Arbi: Yuri: I didn't even know that thing was a girl... just get it out of him before there's more of those things. PM Omniance: Troy: It was masquerading as a girl before it... "Transformed" into that massive spider. I knew something was off about her... Somehow. She just seemed out of place. Said her name was Stacy Lee, we should look up if that's a real person. He looks at Nemo. PM Arbi: Yuri: What? He looks back at Troy. PM | Edited 8:20:55 PM Omniance: Troy: Maybe the real Stacy Lee, if she actually exists at all, knows something. She could be connected to this somehow. Nemo: He looks at Yuri. His expression is supposed to be solemn, but with the giant magnified blue eyes it just looks hilarious. PM Arbi: Yuri: It couldn't of been her... Troy, what did she look like? He's starting to sound mad. PM Omniance: Troy: Petit, long black hair, Asian features, very pretty... Probably in her early twenties. PM Arbi: Yuri: He goes quiet for a moment before he starts shaking his head, whispering. It's a trick... it just looked like her. He walks back up to the table. Get this thing out of him, Nemo. PM Omniance: Troy: Do you know her? He's suddenly pushed out of the way, and the boy that was with Nemo earlier walks into his place. Nemo: See it? The demon looks down at Lucas. I do. Nemo: What do you think? He tilts his head slightly. You know what I think. Nemo: Could we get it without hurting him? He looks to Nemo. Is that a serious question? We have to cut him open to get it. Shane: He looks confused. Who is this kid? Troy: Yeah, did I miss something? He looks at Yuri. Nemo doesn't seem to be paying attention. PM | Edited 8:33:33 PM Arbi: Yuri: I think it's Nemo's new demon... boy. He looks back down at his brother, worried that his chest might burst with spiders if they don't remove the eggs soon. PM Omniance: Troy: ...What? You made another pact with another demon!? Nemo: No. I'll explain after we get this done. He looks at Yuri. How long until Lucas wakes up? PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks at the clock on the wall. Five...ten minutes max. PM Omniance: Nemo: Go get my shit from the basement. The boy walks behind Nemo and seems to disappear. I'm sick of you guys being victims to all this... These are starting to hit too close to home. The demon walks out from behind Nemo and sets a small wooden box on the table. Nemo opens it and takes out what looks to be a scalpel with a black blade. If he's sleeping, he might feel this, but, since he's sleeping, I can't give him a sedative. His body will metabolize it too quickly... He runs the scalpel diagonally through the dotted circle. At first it looks like it's not even cutting, but after a moment a thin red line of blood appears, then vanishes as it quickly heals. ...Well that complicates things... PM Arbi: Yuri: You need to hold it open with something... PM | Edited 8:46:14 PM Omniance: Nemo: As I cut, you're gonna have to stick your fingers in there then. He looks up at Yuri. Coty: Shouldn't you guys wash your hands or something? Nemo: We don't have time. He looks back down at Lucas and makes another incision, tracing the same line he made before with uncanny accuracy. Coty: I disagree. There's always time for cleanliness. He raises an eyebrow. PM Arbi: Yuri: I just showered so I'll do it. He walks around the table and stands beside Nemo, looking down at the marks on Lucas's skin. PM Omniance: Nemo: I'm just gonna cut wide, there's gonna be a lot of blood... Maybe. He cuts deeper. Alright pull apart the skin. I'll try to make this quick. Lucas lets out a whimper. PM Arbi: Yuri: He quickly lowers his hand and slides his fingers into the incision, keeping the skin apart so it doesn't heal immediately. Blood covers his finger tips and it slowly runs down Lucas's side. PM Omniance: Nemo: Pull it wider, I need to get to the egg sack. Hook your fingers in there. Lucas gasps quietly. Shane: He looks away. I'm... Gonna go make some coffee... He puts his hand to his forehead and walks out of the dining room. Nemo: I see it. He takes off the goggles and leans in closer. That black mass... Right there. It's just under the rib cage... He makes another cut, allowing Yuri to pull open the wound much wider, they can see the edge of Lucas's lowest rib. I'm going to carefully remove it... So it doesn't break... He slowly cuts around the tumor-like sack. PM Arbi: Yuri: He's starting to feel bad about holding this cut open. Just a little longer, bro... Nemo can hear Lucas's heartbeat while he's carefully cutting the mass out. It's beating faster with every passing second. PM Omniance: Nemo: Almost... Almost got it... The demon standing beside Nemo. He's going into shock. Nemo: He'll be fine. The demon smirks and looks at Nemo. Nemo cuts behind the tumor and then slowly lifts it out. Alright let go Yuri. PM Arbi: The black mass expands suddenly just as Nemo is about to pull it out of the wound, it slips from his grasp and it sinks back inside beside his liver. Lucas feels like he suddenly can't breathe. PM Omniance: Nemo: He freezes up, speaking in a panicked tone. Grab it! The demon boy's hand immediately shoots down into Lucas and clutches the mass firmly, lifting it out in one quick pull. PM Arbi: Yuri: He lets go of the wound and looks his brother over, watching him catch his breath. He looks relieved. The black mass glows a dull blue in the demon's hand. The radio in the living room suddenly turns on, filling the room with static before all of them hear a familiar voice. Radio: Ricky's painful groans can be heard loudly throughout the room. Radio: Lucas knows who I am. That's why he's not saying or doing... Anything... You know where your boyfriend learned how to mix that special ink, Ricky? Radio: Ricky's voice can be heard again. What the hell is talking about, Vera?... PM | Edited 9:33:38 PM Omniance: Nemo: He looks over at the radio. That's a nifty trick. The demon stares at the black sack as it glows. It may still hatch. Nemo: He looks from the radio to the sack. There's a lead-crystal jar in my lab down stairs. Put it in that. The demon vanishes behind Nemo as he walks behind him. Nemo looks back to the radio with a stern expression. Lucas: He's lying! His chest suddenly burns bright and cinders suddenly burst from the wound as it's closing up. He squirms on the table, and his skin seems to turn a little more grey as red horns curl from his hair and almost metal looking sharp red and orange armor appears over his hands and forearms. PM Arbi: Radio: There's a short pause from the radio. I'm not a very good liar. PM Omniance: Nemo: He mouths the words to himself as the radio says them and he looks back to Lucas, knowing what's going to come next. Lucas: SHUT THE FUCK UP! A stream of flames shoots from his mouth up into the cieling, it immediately ignites the chandelier on fire and turns it to charred chunks of wood and melted bronze that rain down onto Lucas, though he seems to be immune to the heat. His eyes shoot open and burn with orange-red light as his pupils turn to thin vertical slits. PM Arbi: Yuri: His eyes widen and he grab's Coty arm, pulling him away from the burning wood and metal falling from the ceiling before he gets burned to death. Coty, get the hell out of the house! PM | Edited 9:55:52 PM Omniance: Coty: He looks at Yuri for a moment, then runs to get his brother. Shane! Lucas: He suddenly sits up, the draconic features on him growing more pronounced. His horns grow longer and large and start to turn black as he stands up on the table. The wound in his side has healed, but it looks sore, like it didn't heal all the way. He stares at Nemo furiously. Nemo: In hind sight, I think waking up your inner dragon wasn't the best idea for self-preservation. He takes a step back and narrows his eyes. Lucas: His chest immediately glows bright red and then pink. Since he's shirtless everyone else can clearly see the flames building up inside of him. PM Arbi: Yuri: He backs into the kitchen, not wanting to get incinerated by either of them. Luca- Radio: Ricky's voice cuts him off. ...Forget about me, Vera... His demon has my soul now, you can't fight them both... save yourself! PM Omniance: Lucas: Tears well up in his eyes and a roar of flames bursts from his mouth towards Nemo. Troy: He jumps between Nemo and Lucas, the flames hit him and almost immediately he's burned down to nothing but skeletal cinders. Nemo: Lucas! Calm down! Lucas: I'm so fucking tired of being calm. His chest wells up much larger than it should be able to, they can hear the sounds of his ribs cracking. He hears someone running from behind him, and Shane suddenly slams into Lucas, sending him slamming into the wall. Nemo: Shane! What the hell are you doing?! Get out of here! Lucas: As he recovers he turns and looks at Shane, screaming pinkish-red flames in his direction. PM Arbi: Black: He barks and dashes through the house, running up and biting Shane's shirt, yanking him hard to the side so he falls away from the stream of dragonfire. PM Omniance: Lucas: As he stops breathing he looks around, the fire having obscured what happened. He looks over to Shane and his chest wells up again. There's a loud sound of footsteps running through the house. Coty: He pushes passed Nemo and slams into Lucas from the side with a full tackle, pinning him against the wall. I got him! Lucas: The wind gets knocked out of him, and he coughs shining red cinders from his mouth as Coty keeps him from moving. Nemo: What the fuck are you idiots doing?! You're supposed to run from the guy that breaths fire! Lucas: He reaches up behind Coty and rakes his claws down his bare back with his free hand, slicing three vertical cuts down Coty's back. ...Get off... Coty: He grunts loudly and grabs Lucas's free arm, slamming it against the wall. Get scratched in bed all the time, you'll have to do better than that- Lucas's tail whips up and slams Coty in the back of the head, knocking him out. Lucas: He pushes off the wall and slowly turns to look at Yuri and Nemo. They can see tears sizzling down his face. This has been a long time coming... He starts to take a deep breath.